RyuseiRanger41
is the 41th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 90th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary As Tsubaki and the boys wonder about the whereabouts of Trivia, they arrive at the NagareFesta Committee House just in time to save Daisuke from a falling piece of wreckage caused by Tres. In this time, suspicion is cast upon Tres, wondering if the man is Trivia. Synopsis Rather lonely at school, Tsubaki waits for Daisuke to come and get her one cloudy day. Suddenly Tsubaki awakens to wonder if she was dreaming. She notices the man Tres standing by a tree outside, but doesn't see it interacting with the DeviPunk. They wonder why Queen Trivia hasn't been revived just yet while they give Tres the Cards; but Niewial assures Nu and the Deathtroyer Trio that it will be revealed soon enough. The boys were in school eating but Telemachus was still ready to find notes and asks the boys to quickly locate some. The Top Designers suddenly arrive and Kinjo comments that Trivia must be close, since Tres' screaming causes them to get anxious and try to hide. With raining is about to come, the RyuseiRangers retreat for inside and do various things; like taking a moment to observe Lucas play the piano. Eurycleia then spots a Saint Card nearby and grows excited. Meanwhile, its raining at girls dormitory as well. She waits for Daisuke when Sanae joins her. She notices the umbrella she has with her and realizes this is probably why she carries it around so often. She is surprised when Sanae offers to let her borrow it but she refuses, causing her to feel rather sad at first. Still waiting, Tsubaki tells Sanae that she trusts Daisuke, and because of his singing voices, she is always in a good mood. Such as when NagareFesta arrived, and how during the Sports Festival, Sanae continued to encourage her to keep going. When she cried alone over not having her parents who're died from accident, Sanae would hug her and make her feel better. However, she starts to think about Daisuke again and recalls a promise they made, about how he would never be let for her. This makes her wonder if something is wrong and quickly she takes off, incidentally leaving Sanae behind. Daisuke is preparing to leave as Tres makes plans of getting him out of the MetaStar Robots. He considers using the piano organs, which are big and heavy and starts to loosen them. This causes them to trap Eros, leaving him with nowhere to go. Tsubaki and the boys quickly appear and save Eros while Tres quickly takes to Tsubaki's hands in an attempt to play easy. To the boys surprise, Nausicaa recalls the man form Trivia would take and she claims Tres may be it. The boys ask The King, to see if he knows but he is unable to make any connection. But just then, Tsubaki realizes he is right - as it was Tres who stole the Argo Navis cards. As Tres attempts to escape, the Queen plays the piano to try to force him to stay. Tres comes down to Tsubaki when she joins them and also expresses shock after being told of its true identity. She trusts Daisuke though, because he would never lie to her. Tres once again tries to escape when the Deathtroyer arrive and corrupting Sanae's dream to create the jellyfish ShinFukisokusha, Gigabolt Dokragen. Tsubaki and the boys transforms to fight, but thanks for Daisuke's feelings, Tsubaki awakes the muse of epic poetry Calliope and enters the Sigma Mode. With her new-found power, RyuseiMuse managed to destroy Dokraken's tentacles using Ribbon Eclatant Primevère, allowing the team to destroy him and get the dream back to Sanae. Unfortunately, they find out that Trivia and the Deathtroyer Trio have escaped. Confronting by an enlarged Dokraken, the RyuseiRangers fought him with RyuseiDaikyuOh and make it so easily thanks to Tsubaki's hard work, destroying him once again. After rain, Tsubaki and Daisuke hold hands and she inquires as to what kept her feeling for him. He explains what happened, but she isn't that upset; happy to know he is okay. Together they happily kissed each other and goes on the dating to everyone's dismay. Major Events *The final muse, Calliope, was restored back within Premium Card. **Ryusei Muse enters the Sigma Mode, allowing to performs Ribbon Eclatant Primevère. *Everyone finds out that Tres is really Trivia. *Tres escapes from Tsubaki and Nausicaa to join the DeviPunk. *Niewial realizes Tres has collected a massive amount of cards for the Harmony of Despair. *The RyuseiRangers find an only Argo Navis Card in the school that becomes corrupted in the next episode. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green RyuseiLunarious *Kinjo Amatsuki / Ryusei Sol *Ginta Amatsuki / Ryusei Luna Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Phemius / Mukuro Namikizu *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki *Soare / Yuu Nichibotsu *Fengari / Mizuki Ozaki Villains *General Nu *Grind *Blackgate *Thrash *Lord Niewial *Trivia *DroneCore *HellCore *ShinFukisokusha: Gigabolt Dokraken Secondary Characters *Nausicaa *King Odysseus *Sanae Amemiya *Minori Akisato *Lucas Fuyukichi *Satsuki Kumokaze Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Princess premium coord. The Sigma Coords that obtained from ShinFukisokusha monster are: Fuchsia Velvet Journalist, Marine Cyan Socialist, and Scarlet Blossom Geisha. **'Disguise Coord used': None *This episode marks to the end of the fourth arc. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime